The invention relates in general to construction of buildings and more specifically to an apparatus, system, and method for constructing buildings using prefabricated wall blocks.
Any of several techniques may be used to form walls to construct buildings. One well established method of forming a wall includes constructing a frame from wood or aluminum studs, anchoring the frame to a foundation, applying an interior wall material in large sheets or panels and forming an exterior surface by applying concrete, brick, or wood to the exterior of the wall. This conventional technique is used to construct a great majority of residential buildings due to its relative low cost, the availability of materials, and relatively short time needed to complete a project. Conventional techniques, however, are limited in several ways. For example, additional finishing steps are typically required to complete the wall. Drywall is typically applied as an interior wall material by nailing or screwing large panels to the wooden frame and spackling and sanding the joints between the panels. Such steps greatly increase the time required to construct a building and also result in significant amounts of dust that must be removed before walls are painted, floors finished, and other steps are taken to prepare the structure for habitation. Further, the exterior of the wall must also be finished by forming a brick or concrete outer surface for durability and protection from the outdoor elements. Construction labor costs are a significant portion of the total cost of constructing a building. As a result, the labor hours required to finish walls can add significant cost to the total construction project.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient apparatus, system, and method for constructing a building.